


A Promise

by _Angel_ (Meganekko_Misery)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Illnesses, Sickfic, Vomiting, emeto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meganekko_Misery/pseuds/_Angel_
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky gets sick during ballet class.





	A Promise

“No, no, no you’re doing it wrong again. Are you listening to any of my instructions, Yuri?”

Yuri leaned against the bar on the wall, panting slightly. He knew that Lilia was barking at him again, something he’d grown used to after living with her for a while, but he couldn’t quite register what she was saying. His head was spinning, and it had nothing to do with the twirls he’d been practicing for the past couple of hours. Exhaling, the blond closed his eyes in a feeble attempt to steady himself, but all that succeeded in doing was making him sleepy.

“Yuri.” Lilia snapped, clapping her hands together to get his attention.

The boy jerked his head up. “Sorry!” He blinked rapidly, shaking his head back and forth. It wasn’t often that Yuri Plisetsky actually apologized to someone, but Lilia was different than most people. She commanded respect, respect that Yuri gave, albeit somewhat grudgingly. It wasn’t as though she didn’t deserve it though- Her ballet training was crucial if Yuri wanted to make it to the Grand Prix final.

“Something is wrong with you today.” The former ballerina stated, stepping closer to the young skater and examining his face. Her cool hands cupped his cheeks and she tilted her head, as though that would somehow help her diagnose the problem.

“I’m dizzy.” Yuri replied. Normally, he would have jerked away from the touch, but at that moment, all his energy seemed to have left him.

“Dehydration.” Lilia decided, taking a step back. “Go get some water, but be back in a few minutes.”

Yuri nodded, starting for the door.

“Oh, and Yuri?”

“Huh?”

“Just drink your water and come right back. No checking insta-whatever on your phone.”

“…Yeah.” Yuri answered, leaving the room and heading to the lobby of the ballet studio. He sat down in one of the chairs and opened up his bag, extracting a water bottle. It was still chilled from when he’d frozen it the night before, and a shiver ran down his spine as soon as he took the first sip. Weird. Normally that wouldn’t happen unless I was…No. Yuri shook the thought out of his head, chalking up the onset of chills to the weather. _It’s getting a little colder, isn’t it? And I am in a T-shirt…that’s all..._ Remembering Lilia’s instruction to head back as quickly as possible, Yuri began gulping down the icy water, only stopping when his stomach gave a forceful protest.

“Hngh” Yuri almost gagged as he removed the bottle from his lips, gasping for a breath of air. He covered his mouth to stifle a burp, and winced when he felt liquid splash the back of his throat. _No, no no_. The skater thought panickedly, swallowing several consecutive times to keep everything down. He squeezed his eyes shut as he did this, resting his head in his hands. After a few more heavy breaths, Yuri managed to sit up straight and screw the cap back on the bottle. Standing on shaky legs, he finally returned to the studio, feeling worse than before he left.

“Try again.” Lilia sighed, after watching the miserable execution of his latest move. He’d seemed to have gotten it down yesterday, so why the sudden decline in ability?

Yuri narrowed his green eyes in concentration and prepared to leap again, trying to ignore his churning stomach. His feet left the ground and he began bounding across the studio, though a sharp cramp in his stomach brought this to an abrupt halt. Practically stopping mid-spin, the blond doubled over and smashed his knees against the hardwood floor, making a rather loud thud for someone his size.

“What’s the matter, Yuri?” Lilia asked as she strode over to where he’d fallen. The blond was folded in on himself and panting. Several strands of hair had escaped his ponytail and were now hanging over his forehead, which dripped with sweat. The skater’s head was bent and his eyes focused intently on the pristine floor below him, as if inspecting it for traces of dust.

“Yuri Plisetsky, answer me- are you alright?” In spite of her stern tone, Lilia crouched down and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Normally, Yuri would have questioned this unusual display of affection, but right now he was too focused on preventing his breakfast from erupting all over the floor. Yuri shook his head dazedly in response, freeing even more of his hair from the elastic. One of his hands shot up to his mouth as he did this, and Yuri mumbled something unintelligible from behind his palm. Fortunately, his ballet instructor didn’t need to understand the words to know that she needed to get him to the bathroom- quickly. Firmly gripping the back of his T-shirt, Lilia yanked the skater to his feet, and tugged him towards the door.

“Why didn’t you think to tell me you were sick?” She demanded as Yuri stumbled backwards across the studio, both hands now clamped over his mouth.

“I don’t- I didn’t think it was- hurghhh.” A stinging, involuntary, retch interrupted Yuri’s reply, followed by a splat. He pressed his hands even closer to his face, but it this only made him choke as streams of vomit gushed out from behind his fingers, spattering the immaculate floor with half digested food.

Lilia turned around just in time to see the hardwood getting soiled. Though her eyes widened slightly, she remained quiet as Yuri coughed and wheezed, finally taking a few shuddering breaths. Wanting to get him out before another round of vomiting began, Lilia took hold of his shoulder this time, and guided him to the single occupancy restroom in the lobby. As soon as Yuri was in front of the toilet, he collapsed once more, wincing as his already bruised knees hit the tile. He spit up another mouthful of thick vomit, curling his lip in disgust when it hit the water. The blond was suddenly aware of Lilia’s fingers threading through his hair, redoing the ponytail that had come undone a minute earlier. Once his hair was safely tucked back, Yuri waited impatiently for her to leave so he could purge the rest of his breakfast in peace.

The sound of footsteps never came. Instead, Yuri felt a firm, but soothing hand rubbing circles on his back. The skater immediately tensed- his grandfather was the only one who’d ever comforted him like this before. Yuri was about to protest, wanting to tell Lilia that she could leave him alone, and there was no need to baby him, but the only thing that came out when he opened his mouth to speak was another rush of vomit. Lilia kept her hand on Yuri’s hunched back, continuing the motions even as he gagged. Despite her sincere effort to alleviate his discomfort, Yuri couldn’t help but feel embarrassed that his ballet instructor was witnessing him like this. The woman who spent every day teaching him to exhibit perfect control over his body was now watching her student slumped over the toilet on his hands and knees, choking on his own bile. _Prima Ballerina, my ass._ Yuri thought to himself miserably. Eventually, however, the wretches wracking his body finally died down, and he cleared his throat audibly before talking.

“Okay…I- I think I’m good.” He rasped, standing up and preparing to leave.

Suddenly Yuri grimaced, realizing his hands were still covered in sick from his futile attempt to avoid making a mess earlier. After washing up, flushing the toilet, and taking a few deep breaths, Yuri went to grab his bag. Before they left the building, Lilia turned to the skater, touching his shoulder lightly.

“Next time you’re feeling ill.” She began, looking directly at him. “You need to tell me as soon as possible.”

“I know it’s just…I told you I’d give my whole body to skating. I didn’t want to go back on that promise just because of some stupid virus.”

“That promise means nothing unless you are going to take care of your body, Yuri. You’re going to bed as soon as we get home. I will make sure you regain your strength as quickly as possible.”

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this to tumblr, now I'm putting it here. I had some ideas for a part 2 but that never actually happened ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
